Ray Stevens (The Pearl World)
STILL BEING WORKED ON Ray Michael "Cat" Stevens (Born Ray Michael Stevens) was a President that served from 2065-2077. Stevens is considered to be one of the greatest presidents in American History and presided over a period of economic success and an easing of worldwide political tensions. Presidency Stevens took over for Michael Korris, who was impeached several days earlier and was re-elected in 2068 and 2072 both by landslide victories. Domestic Policy Stevens reversed the education and economic grievances passed by Korris and ultimately raised the wealthy tax rate to 71%, its highest since 1963. Stevens used the money to rebuild the roadways and invest in the Cross-Atlantic Railway System as well as the Cross Pacific Railway System (the tunnels carried both cars and trains). Stevens laid forth the first initiative for space colonization and increased spending in oceanic research. Foreign Policy Stevens tried to halt a nuclear mondernization project pushed through by Harry Reeves and Michael Korris but the project was already finished by the time he took office. Stevens insread, pushed for new treaties calling for the reduction of nuclear weapons. Stevens also promoted military conscription and pushed for a satellite defense system. Stevens was willing to let go of Containment, the controversial policy which dates back to the first cold war. Instead, Stevens was more lenient. He pushed for an independent Kurdistan and allowed the people to determine their own future. Luckily for Stevens, the PKK and Muslim Brotherhood both lost in a humiliating fashion. (The CIA did not need to rig any elections). Coincidentally, the same year Kurdistan became free, the Saudi Arabian Empire had fallen and the pre-war nations had regained their independence. Stevens, however, saw some criticism, sending 12 billion in aid to Palestine to help rebuild their economy shattered by the Post-Oil era, weakening America's nuclear deterrence, As well as preventing the Eurasian Rebellion from evolving into a true opposition force (something that most presidents prior to 2102 were often criticized for as well) Legacy After he retired from office, Stevens went to teach at the University of Brussels (his alma mater) as a College professor, Stevens maintained dual citizenship and maintained a residence in New York City. Prior to and when the Eurasian Civil War began, Stevens pressured the US to back the freedom movement (But his voiced was often ignored due to corruption once again dominating the federal government). Stevens died on March 29, 2107 just as the New Eurasian Government was forming. Stevens was considered the last President of the Second American Golden Age. Republican, Harry Stallone won the 2077 election ( proven to have been seriously rigged in 2114) and ushered in a new period of Corruption in the American Government which lasted until the 2090s. The CARS and CPRS suffered because of the lack of funding and ultimately was in dire need of repair to the the point where only cars could travel through the tunnel and the railway line was shut down. Stevens was also the last President to Practice Christianity Openly. Religion became a symbol of Political Corruption and most presidents in the future would either be Atheist or only practice Christianity in secret. Stevens had a following and popularity comparable to John F. Kennedy (even before his Presidency). Stevens may have not had the rich family dynasty that the Kennedys had but Stevens did have the "Young charm". Stevens modeled some of his policies and decisions after JFK. Stevens favored proxy wars over direct involvement which helped maintain his large approval rating. Category:Scenario: The Pearl World Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Famous People